Silver Lock & Key
by GoodThingstoThoseWhoWait
Summary: It's been 10 years after the Great Shinobi War, a new war has started and Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto find themselves finding it increasingly difficult to deal with constant burdens that wars brings.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura looked across the body riddled battle field, forgotten kunai, tools, swords and scrolls littering the ground around her feet. Her legs felt heavy with tiredness and her lungs burned breathing in the heavily smoked area, her long pink hair whipped behind her in a high ponytail. It was a scene she was eerily familiar with from the Great Shinobi War. She had hoped that after the war the world would settle into a quite peace. However as much as she had wished it so, that was not the case. A short lived 10-year span of peace had crumbled easily between Hidden Leaf and Hidden Mist countries.

Sakura regained her focus as a kunai whizzed by her scratching her upper arm. Sakura instantly reached into her small medical pouch on her hip and pulled out a pressured vial and her needle. Quickly she loaded the spring needle and vial and injected herself with antidots incase the kunai had been poisoned.

Sakura placed the used needle and empty vial back into her medical pouch and moved forward, she was following the front line just a few miles in front of her. Her role was especially important being a doctor and support wave behind the front line. She had refused to take her own student with her on the battle field although her student was a capable fighter and medic, her student was still very young woman, about the same as Sakura had been when she became Tsunade's student. However capable, she left strict orders for her at the infirmary camp behind ally lines where Sakura knew she would be safe.

Body by body, person by person Sakura made her way horizontally across the open field. Some people lay dying, others severely wounded, most were dead. She was ahead of her group and as such she started to tag people with different colored tags. Black-dead, white-dying no chance of survival, red-intense medical attention required, small chance of survival, yellow-moderate medical attention required, survival probable, and green-minimal medical attention required, survival chances great.

Sakura tagged another person with a white tag and they gripped her arm tightly when she took in his face, he had the look of a scared rabbit. "Please for the love of god save me! I don't want to die here," the man cried out. He was missing his left leg from just below the knee and had several body mass wounds that were bleeding profusely, it would only be a few more minutes before he lost conciseness and then bleed out.

"You are not going to die, the medical evac is right behind me and will be here soon to pick you up. Just hang in there ok," Sakura said with a reassuring smile. She wetted down a cloth and cleaned off some dirt, blood and sweat from the man's face and neck to put him at ease.

The hardest part of being a medic, especially in a time of war, was the façade she had to play. She had patted the man softly on his shoulder and stood to get to the next person. The people she could help without spending too much time in one place she would, people she tagged with yellow or green tags she assisted with light medical attention to keep them stable long enough for medical evac to arrive. Sakura glanced down at her watch and felt relief wash over her, it was about time for her to rendezvous with the other lead medical nins on the field, she was running low on tags and supplies. Sakura looked down at herself and grimaced. A ghastly scene greeted her, her ninja jacket was splashed with blood her gloved covered hands were also soaked with the red liquid. Night would soon be falling and hopefully the fighting would slow enough for her to exchange her gloves.

Sakura attended to a few more people tagging two with green and one with red. She then made her way made her way south to meet up with medical evac and the rest of the team. Once they meet at the rendezvous they waited for incoming ninjas to start filtering in for medical assistance. Night quickly fell and waves of people started coming in from the battle field. Not surprising Naruto was the last person to return to camp. He was always the last one to return and each night Sakura was glad to see him, though Naruto proved extremely difficult to kill, there could always be a chance.

"Sakura," Naruto let out in a worried tone taking in the sight of the blood covered kunoichi. He himself had some blood on him, he was wearing typical jounin styled battle wear.

"I'm fine, not mine. Patients," Sakura said softly as the two wrapped their arms around each other. Naruto had become Sakura's older brother in a sense.

"That's good," Naruto whispered squeezing Sakura for a couple of moments and then releasing her from his hold. They gave each other a smile and walked back camp together. Once there Sakura went down by the stream to wash off the day's tiring work.

It was there, in the darkness of the night by the stream, the only light being fireflies sparkling in the woods, where Sakura succumbed to the horrors of the day and let out a wobbly sigh thick with emotions. She ripped off her jacket and gloves started to wash them in a fury in the cold water. Sakura felt a presence behind her and instantly stood pulling a kunai from her side pouch on her leg. She lowered her guard as she realized it was Sasuke there.

"You ok," she asked looking him down and up to find anything inured. Sasuke was also wearing Jounin apparel with the left sleeve pinned to just above the elbow.

"Hn. You," he asked stepping closer to her also giving her a once over.

Sakura nodded slowly and then shook her head her brows furrowing together. "I-it's… hard," she choked out as she placed a hand over her mouth and squatted down and hugged her knees with one arm.

Sasuke stood next to her mute turning his back towards her so that she could compose herself in private while simultaneously keeping watch for her. It was known that she was the main reason why war had broken out. She had become known world-wide for her beauty and medical skill that powerful men wanted her for themselves to make their own lands stronger. She had refused a very arrogant and powerful lord who was able to persuade enough other lords to petition their Kage to try to take Sakura by force, however Sakura being capable was not so easily taken and in the process, had killed a few of the Mist ninja's who were sent to take her. Which sparked a war.

Sakura rubbed her face with her hands and then stood, she turned to Sasuke and grabbed a hold of his cape with one hand and put her forehead against his back. "Thank you," she whispered after having composed herself. Sakura was taking the war especially hard, as she knew that it was her fault that everyone was suffering.

"Hn," was all Sasuke said as he nodded and then turned to face her. He looked into her face before finally raising his hand and poked her forehead where her diamond seal was hiding behind her headband. He let her see a small smile and she herself smiled.

Sakura felt herself at ease being close to Sasuke, nothing had changed in the last 10 years, she still loved him after all this time and though the two shared a mutual affection for each other, they never acted upon it.

Sasuke was constantly gone, Sakura constantly busy being a doctor and even though they rarely saw each other when Sasuke was in the village he would come to her apartment in the middle of the night and leave one white rose on her window sill of her bedroom. Sakura even had a bamboo vase with water in it for him to leave the rose in.

Sakura took in a deep breath and cracked her neck and rolled her shoulders to ease some of the tension in her body. "Alright, I have to get back up there, I'm sure there's people who need my help," she stated as she turned to leave.

Quickly Sasuke's hand snaked out and grabbed her wrist. Sakura turned her emerald eyes to him in shock. Sasuke was not one for displays of affection other than the single white roses and forehead pokes. "Wh-what are you doing," Sakura asked slowly.

"If you are busy taking care of others, who is taking care of you," Sasuke asked flatly. He could see the dark circles under her eyes, and although she had fair skin, her skin almost had a translucent look to it nowadays. She also had lost weight as her pants looked to be bigger on her than normal. It was clear that Sakura was not eating much and working too hard with too little sleep.

"Sasuke, you and Naruto look after me," Sakura stated with a chuckled as she wiggled her wrist free.

"Not as well as we should," Sasuke said taking in a deep breath. "When was the last time you had an evaluation," he inquired knowing that this war was not only taking its physical toll on her, but also it was slowly chipping away at her cheerful demeanor. Sasuke had noticed within a few months of the war starting Sakura stopped smiling around everyone and kept more quiet in group settings. Even with her friends. She mostly talked to Naruto and himself.

"I'm a doctor, I don't need one," Sakura pushed back taking the defense against Sasuke. "When was yours," she fired back. Evaluations were supposed to be done every one to two weeks. And were done by a whole team of phycologists.

"Naruto and I both had ours a few days ago at camp," Sasuke stated as a matter of fact. Sakura pursed her lips and cursed inwardly some.

"I'll get one soon."

"Today."

Tomorrow."

"Tonight," Sasuke said as he raised his voice a little bit. He reached out for her wrist again and Sakura backed away from him. Sasuke knew he had landed himself on her shit list as the look she was giving would kill anyone else but himself and Naruto. "Don't make me get Naruto involved," Sasuke threatened, knowing this would make her give in to his request.

Sakura sighed and snatched her belongings from the ground and made her way back up the hill to camp with Sasuke trailing closely behind her. Sakura tried to think about the last time she had her evaluation. It had to have been a couple of months ago at least, she tried to avoid them at all cost as the last time she had one, they put her on R & R for one week sending far away from battle.

Sasuke made sure to walk her all the way to the evaluation tent, he even stood in line with her to make sure she went in and got one. He knew that they were going to send her away for at least a week but she needed it. She was carrying a burden that most would never know, but Sasuke understood and waited outside the tent with his own orders to go on R & R for one week. He planned to spend that time with Sakura to monitor her and then request to Kakashi to have her removed from the front lines and sent home for her own safety. Though Naruto and himself put in several requests to have her removed, Kakashi denied stating that Sakura was vital to medical operations on the front line and wouldn't be able to do her job efficiently if she were thousands of miles away from what was happening. Sasuke was hoping after she received her R & R orders that Kakashi would listen and send orders for her to return home. It was the only way to get her away from the hell she was experiencing here, she was slowly becoming a different person.

Sakura sat across a middle aged man with brown hair that was slightly starting to gray, he had glasses and did not look up from his note pad. "Name."

"Haruno Sakura."

"Unit Number. Class Number. ID number."

"86-00-456830."

"Ah, a medical doctor," the man had a kind soft voice and he looked up at Sakura with a smile. "I'm surprised to find a doctor in Unit 86, typically you guys are Units 200-300."

"Not an average doctor," Sakura stated flatly looking at her jacket and gloves that were now wet and still covered in blood.

"I know who you are. You're work is amazing," he said as he jotted something down on his notepad. "Tell me how are you feeling?"

"Numb, at least I try. I have…guilt. Loads of it," Sakura admitted.

"What are you thinking right now?"

"Tags, so many black and white tags," Sakura slowly stated trying to hold in her emotions.

"How do these tags make you feel?"

"Sad," Sakura said looking up at the desk lamp that the doctor had beside his notepad.

"What do you want?"

"Peace, I want this war to stop."

What do you not want?"

"I don't want to be sold to the highest paying person. I don't want to leave my village. I don't want to leave Naruto or Sasuke. I don't want any more people to die because of me," Sakura was now crying as the emotions had become too heavy to hold back. Hot tears ran down her cheeks and she tried her best to compose herself. The doctor waited before asking one last question.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Home."


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura made her way out of the tent storming past Sasuke who was waiting out front for her, she was gripping her R & R orders with such fury the scroll was starting to crumple under her rage. Sasuke reached forward and took the scroll from her hand and continued to follow behind. Sakura rounded on him, her eyes burning in malice.

"Why? Both you and Naruto just can't let things go. Always hovering over me as if I'll break if you think I can't handle things. Can't you just leave well enough alone and let me deal with things how I want to," Sakura asked closing breathing heavy in her angered state.

"No," Sasuke replied coldly. He quickly stepped back to avoid her incoming fist.

"Why? Why can't I just be left alone," she raised her voice swinging at him again and again.

Sasuke gripped her wrist and twisted her arm trying to force her to submit however she just raised her need to try and get him in the stomach. Sasuke sighed and let go side stepping her and ducked when he raised he didn't expect for her to lunge forward and smash her forehead against his. The metal of their headbands clashed loudly and they stared into each other eyes for a few moments before Sasuke spoke.

"You don't handle things well. This war has slowly started change you and Naruto and I both have noticed. You're quieter, smile less, weight loss, longer hours, tiredness is written all over your face," Sasuke pointed out all the things that Sakura had noticed about herself.

"It's war, what do you expect from someone during war," Sakura fired back on the defense. "No one is happy to be at war, you work harder for your side and sometimes one wouldn't have an appetite. Besides I have food pills," She admitted the last part quietly.

"Food pills are not real food and you know that," Sasuke stated as face and then put space between the two. He opened her R & R order to see when her dates were. "Hn, you'll be going on R & R with me," Sasuke said aloud secretly relieved as he would be able to keep an eye on her.

"Oh goodie," Sakura feigned happiness. "When is Naruto going?"

"He passed his," Sasuke said as he rolled up the scroll and started off to hand the orders to their Unit Leader which was Shikamaru.

"Of course he did," Sakura rolled her eyes in annoyance. Naruto was the only one who seemed not to change. He was still his strong-willed self who kept morale up for his team and Unit. Sakura followed next to Sasuke and when they came to Shikamaru she said, "if you need me here I don't have to go."

Shikamaru gave her an odd look and then Sasuke shook his head and handed him the scroll. Shikamaru opened it immediately and then pondered for a couple of minutes. "Well you aren't leaving for a day so try to get done as much as possible before you go."

"You can override this order though," Sakura complained almost in a child-like manor.

Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck and sighed loudly, "I've overrode the last three R & R requests, I can't override any more Sakura. You have to go at this point."

"Who is going to take care of things while I'm gone?"

"Hm Ino I believe. She's second to you."

"But she's not me, I can st-"

"Sakura, I know you want to help, but this is over me. You need to go on R & R. Don't worry everything will be fine and the war will still be here when you get back," Shikamaru stated and stamped the request with his seal and handed it back to her. Sakura only looked at it and then slowly reached out to grab it. She walked away with her head down with Sasuke and Shikamaru watching her. "How troublesome," Shikamaru sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "How is she doing?"

"She's slowly changing, Naruto and I are worried," Sasuke admitted and turned back to hand him his own scroll.

"You as well huh," Shikamaru inquired as he opened the scroll and repeated his actions, stamping it and handing it back. "This is going to hinder us some having you gone for a week, but we'll manage. If I need you to come back early will you be able to?"

"Hn," Sasuke grunted and nodded his head.

"Good, that relieves me. I'll send a hawk if I need you," Shikamaru stated and turned back to his table that had maps laid out in front of him, he slowly started shifting pieces around and making notes in the margins.

Sasuke turned his head and watched Sakura walk back down the hill, curious he followed a safe distance behind. He watched her from the top of the hill as she was washing her jacket in the stream again. Sasuke jerked his head right and nodded at Naruto who seemed to materialize from thin air.

"She's leaving?"

"Yes, R &R."

"Good," Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. "I've noticed she's been different the last few days every day at the rendezvous point. She doesn't greet everyone with a smile anymore. She just takes inventory of who's returning and passes out tags. I'm worried," Naruto said watching Sakura becoming more and more agitated by the stream. Blood wasn't easy to wash out of clothes and a metallic smell would linger for a few days even after repeated washes.

"Me too, I'm hoping I can get Kakashi to take her off the battle field. It's too dangerous for her to be out here with little to no protection," Sasuke deduced.

"Don't let her hear you say that," Naruto chuckled thinking of the last time he had tried to be her escort on the battle field. She had knocked him out cold once she had gotten her hands on him. "Take her away and help her forget for a little while."

"I will," Sasuke affirmed was he watched the fireflies glitter in the darkness.

"How are you doing," Naruto asked turning his attention to Sasuke. Though Sasuke was great at dealing with things, Naruto had noticed he seemed sluggish lately either due to over exhaustion or the dregs of war were starting to affect him as well.

"Tired," Sasuke admitted. He turned his face to Naruto, who gave him a quick smile. "What about you? You're looking thinner," Sasuke observed how Naruto's flak jacket seemed to be bigger than it normally was.

"It's war, I can't say I am pleased to be here. But I want to protect the Leaf and I'll do anything to protect it. I haven't had a decent meal in a few days, all they serve in the camps is the slop they call food. I'm dying for some ramen," Naruto chuckled and thought of Ichiraku's Ramen.

Sasuke chuckled himself thinking that how it would be nice for the three of them to go for a team dinner. Sitting side by side joking and laughing, enjoying each other's company.

"When the war is over, we'll all go together," Naruto said cheerfully clapping Sasuke on the shoulder.

"Hn," Sasuke nodded and turned his attention back to Sakura who was sitting on the ground. "It's your turn," he said jerking his head in her direction.

"No way, it's yours," Naruto said holding up his arms in a 'X' figure.

"I made her get an evaluation, I'm on her shit list right now," Sasuke sighed turning his face back towards him.

"Ah man, I hope she doesn't punch me again," he complained slightly and started to walk down the hill towards the hostile pinkett.

Sakura was staring at her reflection in the water trying to come up with an idea to end everyone's suffering. Not just on the Leafs but also on the Mists. Had she only accepted the marriage proposal none of this would even be happening, but then she would be miserable unable to do as she pleased being a Lords wife. Part of the proposal was for her to teach a few pupils until they mastered her skills and then give up on her ways as a medical ninja and be a trophy wife to the Lord.

"It's not your fault you know," came Naruto's voiced as he took a seat next to her.

"Yes it is. How did you. . .how did you deal with the burden of people dying for you when we fought Madara," Sakura asked quietly.

"It was hard to accept, and I'm grateful for everyone who gave up their life to protect me, but I didn't want anyone else to suffer and that was why I defied Granny Tsunade and went to battle. I wanted to save as many people as possible," Naruto said as he looked up at the night sky. There was no moon and as such the stars were bright and clear.

"Naruto, I can only save so many people as a doctor," Sakura brought her knees to her chest hugging them tightly and putting her forehead on her arms. The cool metal of her headband touching her bare skin sending shivers down her spine.

"But you save them, that is enough. Not everyone can be saved, it is war after all," he comforted as he rubbed her back.

"I have an idea," she whispered turning her face towards him.

"Sakura, we've gone over this, the Leaf can't lose you."

"What if I accepted. . .the marriage proposal that is. I can bring my student to the Land of Mist, train her until she's mastered her skills and send her back. Then the war can end an-"

"You need to get your head on straight. You are not leaving the Leaf. If anything, Sasuke and I are trying to get you sent home so you'll be safe," Naruto raised his voice slightly which startled Sakura. Naruto was never forceful with her, if anything he always tried to be gentle. It was a part his and Sasuke's good cop bad cop routine. "You are my family Sakura, if you aren't happy, neither am I or Sasuke. You are everything to us and we need you. The Leaf village needs you. This Lord will have to get over it," Naruto stated as a matter of fact.

"Then what if we plan an assassination," Sakura inquired.

"Would only heat things up and possible crumble other peace treaties with other villages. Sakura, this war will come to an end, Shikamaru and the others will come up with a plan to end things. Just believe in us, we'll protect you and the Leaf," Naruto said and scooted closer to her wrapping and arm around her shoulders. "Let's get back up to camp, I'm sure there are a few people who need you and I'll find you a new jacket," he said grabbing ahold of her soaking wet jacket.

Sakura nodded and they both got up from the ground and made their way back up hill, Sasuke was gone from where Naruto had left him, it puzzled him but he figured he was avoiding Sakura for the time being to let her cool off.

"I'll see you in the morning," Sakura said as she started off towards the medical tents to assist as much as possible. As she walked away guilt panged her heart as she knew what she had to however it was going upset her friends and family but it needed to be done for everyone's sake.

"See you in the morning," Naruto called out after her and watched her disappear into camp.

* * *

Sometime after three in the morning Sakura made her way silently though camp her clothes stained with blood of people she had worked on. Effortlessly she made her way past the guards at the entrance of the camp putting them under a simple genjutsu. And just like that she burst off towards the forests edge and onto the open field where memories of yesterday's nightmares flooded her mind. It only made her more determined to get away from ally camp and across the field. It didn't take long until a kunai came whizzing by her she caught between two fingers and sent it back to deflect another incoming kunai. Soon there was a few Mist ninja's around her and she stopped in her tracks taking in her surroundings.

* * *

Ino shook Naruto violently, "wake up idiot," she screeched.

Naruto sat up quickly blinking sleep from his eyes. "Ino the sun isn't even up, what's going on?"

"It's Sakura, she's gone!"

The blonde woman was clearly panicking and she shoved a note into his face.

"I'm sorry, I have to do what is best for everyone regardless the cost to myself or my village," Naruto read aloud. He paused and jump from his makeshift bed on the ground and went to Shikamaru's tent and woke him up.

Once the man was awake, he Ino and Naruto huddled around a torch outside of his tent. He read the rest of the note. "Please don't be angry, I will finish this war myself. Please stay safe until the end. Sakura."

"What are we going to do," Ino said crying. "She didn't even say goodbye."

"This is her good bye Ino. Sakura clearly thinks that this will bring an end of things. If anything, it will leave the Leaf vulnerable losing a skilled medical ninja as herself. We must get word to the Hokage as fast as possible. Summon one of the messengers and keep this a secret for now. No one else needs to know that Sakura's left," Shikamaru ordered to the two of them. Ino went scurrying off into the camp to get a messenger. Naruto furrowed his brows closing his eyes.

"I'm going after her," he stated.

"No, not yet. Most likely she's already been captured and if we go rushing after there would be many casualties."

"So you're just going to let her sacrifice herself," Naruto raised his voice. "She's going to a foreign land to marry a stranger. She has to give up everything that is dear to her. I can't let her do that."

"It's her choice Naruto, we will see what the day brings and see what our Hokage orders."

"That's unacceptable," Naruto exploded grabbing ahold of Shikamaru's shirt. "I'm not going to sit here and wait."

"Then you'll be charged with treason. I am your commander and I order you to stand down. IF you don't I'll have you arrested," Shikamaru stated coldly. He wasn't thrilled that Sakura snuck off in the middle of the night either but the sun would soon rise and if Sakura was indeed in the hands of the enemy then most likely they would be sending a group for a truce and the fighting would stop for a while.

Naruto let of Shikamaru and turned and rushed off to find Sasuke. If there was anyone who was going to understand him it would be him.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura's eyes twitched left and then right, she had been effectively surrounded and the Mist nins all had a weapon of sort in hand ready to engage. Sakura reached behind and unsheathed the short blade that was resting on her back above her medical pouch and changed her stance ready to defend against several Mist nins who were smiling with evil excitement. A bead of sweat whisked down the side of her temple and the tension in the air was so thick that one could cut it with a knife.

"Don't you think it's foolish to take us on? It's 1 verses 20, your chances of winning are low," one man taunted he stepped forward and Sakura presumed him as the captain of this unit making him her official target. She remembered from her Academy days that in order to get the upper hand one needed to take out the captain of a group, typically morale would fall then the tides of battle switching in ones favor. Quickly Sakura took in the mans weight and height, he was a hefty man thick with large muscles. Speed was most likely not his forte as he would be relying on brute force to defeat an enemy. She would need to be quick and decisive with her movements as not to waste useless energy.

Instantly she charged him sending chakra to her feet for a burst of speed, sheathing her short blade, the man took out a long sword that was as thick as his beefy legs and swung for her, unexpectedly the man was much faster than Sakura had calculate and she had to expend chakra to deflect the large sword away from her.

The man let out in a cackling shout, "Aha I told you winning wasn't possible."

Sakura tightened her fist and gritted her teeth, she had miscalculated but was now able to gauge his speed and attack. Sakura again charged forward sending more chakra to her feet propelling her under sword as she slid on her knees. She then kicked the mans feet from under him, she stood quickly gathered chakra in her fist and slammed in into the mans gut pushing him to the ground breaking the earth underneath him.

Sakura stood and watched as people looked at her with disbelief and Sakura once again unsheathed her short blade and took a defense stand watching intensely for any possible movements and as if on que the others started to attack, Sakura dodged and threw a several chakra infused punches at them. Bones could be heard breaking under the immense power of her punches and kicks. One by one people started to realize who she was.

"It's her, the Leafs medical nin," one screeched behind her, soon enemies flooded the field and Sakura took in a deep breath, she knew this was going to be challenging by herself but she had not expected that so many would be lying in wait for a Leaf ninja, they were clearly going to try to ambush camp during the night. The realization ignited her fire of will within her and her emerald eyes turned deadly scaring many of those close to her.

"I will not allow you to hurt anymore of my comrades. You're finished," Sakura announced to them gathering an impressive amount of chakra into her fist, that the chakra could be seen gathering in her right hand. She then thrashed it into the ground crumbling the ground around her taking out several the units. Fighting between her and the enemy ensued and Sakura maneuvered in an elegant dance of risk just to get in close for deadly attacks, taking out a people one by one. She continued to send chakra to her feet to keep up her speed as not to let someone's jutsu capture her.

"She's uses deadly taijutsu and medical knowledge to inflict injury, don't let her get close," a female ninja with long purple hair commanded at her troop as she and others jumped back to avoid falling to her Sakura's pit. Sakura locked onto the woman and charged forward flipping over one person and using her momentum to take out two people with kicks to the back of their heads. Her body count was stacking up quickly and fear started to slowly grip the units causing some people to flee in fear for their lives.

"There's no escaping me," Sakura huffed in anger, she had fallen into a deep dark place inside of her mind and was now running on pure anger and hatred for these people. Sakura gathered another large amount of chakra into her fist and slammed it into the ground. Causing the ground to explode in a powerful display, it was her power move that unnerved many when they witnessed it.

When Sakura looked up from the crater she had created the opening was surrounded by ninja who were observing her. Sakura swallowed knowing she was starting to get tired, she expended much more chakra than she have and now she was realizing that her plan would be complete.

"Lightening blade," A loud command came from above her and Sakura was surprised to see Sasuke now standing in front of her in a protective manner.

"Sasuke," Sakura said befuddled.

"Rasengan," then came Naruto's voice and when Sakura turned to look behind her there was Naruto having the same protective stance.

"She is our medic, you can't have her," Naruto yelled at the enemy. Then Naruto turned his head and gave her a sideways grin, "You didn't really think you could just run off like that did you," Naruto said confidently. And Sakura was surprised when tears spilled from her eyes. She had prepared to die here but to take out as much of the enemy as possible before she had. Sakura lowered her head and relief washed over her. She then whipped her tears and gave the woman with the long purple hair her death glare.

"You tell your Mizukage, that the Leaf will not lose this war. And you can tell that Lord that I'm coming to take him out personally. That's if you survive battling us three," Sakura taunted a sick smirk gracing her lips.

"Get reinforcements now," the woman commanded and a few from her group split off to follow her order.

Sakura jumped forward towards them and cut off their path. She punched one in the gut and kicked the other across the face breaking his neck. The last one fell back onto his butt and screamed with fear as Sakura brought her fist down onto him killing him as well.

When she looked behind her Naruto and Sasuke were taking care of the people that had followed her. The three regrouped their backs to each other. "The one with purple hair is the leader, we take her out and the group will crumble," Sakura assessed.

"Got it," Naruto said throwing a few kunai knocking a few back but one came whizzing by that Sasuke redirected with a shuriken.

"Let's go," Sasuke said coolly and the three of them started to attack. Lightening chirped from Sasukes sword as he charged the Mist nin who had now started fill the field with mist to try to confuse them. Sakura being quick minded pounded the ground and kicked whatever debris came up into the mist effectively clearing large quantities of it. Naruto himself had effectively maneuvered into sectioning a part of the company off from the rest with shadow clones.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and swung his sword through the mist with ease slicing through flesh blood spattering around the ground. Sasuke heard several people let out gargled moans and Sasuke heard bodies drumming onto the ground behind him. He blinked his red eye and sheathed his sword.

Naruto threw his wind shuriken into a group of Mist nins and heard their agonizing screams of pain, the sound infiltrated his mind and burned itself into his memory. He hated taking life away but his desire to protect the Leaf village and Sakura was stronger than his will to let people live.

Sakura was engaged in a three-way battle of taijutsu but came out victorious as each opponent fell in defeat after suffering a blow from her. Sakura was aiming for vital areas and doing as much damage to internal organs as possible, sometimes killing someone instantly as she ruptured organs.

The three regrouped and Sakura was now starting to reach her limit. She then unleashed her seal and power surged through her as black markings slowly started to appear on her body. Out of the corner of her eye she saw one man run into the forest and cursed. "They are going to have reinforcements arrive soon. Get ready," she said and both Naruto and Sasuke nodded preparing for the bloody fight that was to come.

Some hours as the sun began to raise over the field the three of them had successfully defeated the large company that planned to ambush the Leafs camp. Only a few remained and they were easily captured, Sakura tied the woman with long purple hair. The woman bit down on her tongue hard.

"Oh no you don't," Sakura said quickly healing the woman. Sasuke shoved a gag in her mouth to avoid any further instances.

The group walked back to camp with at least five captured captians and one commander. The intel that these people had would be invaluable to taking out the rest of the Mists army. When they got back Shikamaru stood there with his hands on his hips, he looked angry at Naruto.

"I thought I told you to stand down," he accused with Naruto only chuckling and rubbing the back of his neck.

"We came with gifts," Naruto joked and Shikamaru looked in surprise.

"Who are these people," he inquired.

"These five are unit captains," Sasuke said handing each one off to a Leaf shinobi who took them away.

"This one is a commander," Sakura said kicking the back of the woman's knees forcing her to kneel. "I figured we could use some intel. This one is wily so during interrogation make sure to have a medic nin on staff," Sakura stated. "Shikamaru I have a plan that I need to discuss with Kakashi, can you send me home," Sakura inquired looking past Shikamaru and at the captures that were being led away.

"I've actually sent a messenger ahead to tell Lord Sixth that you had run off, so you better get going," Shikamaru jerked his head.

Sakura didn't reply and took off in the direction of her home village.

"She's different. Colder," Shikamaru confirmed with Naruto who nodded his head. "Do you know what her plan is?"

"No, she hasn't said anything to either of us. I can only imagine what is going on in her head," Naruto confessed.

"Not anything good. I read her evaluation report from last night, she's suffering from immense guilt and seeing the bodies stack up one by one is starting to affect her mental state. The doctor recommended that it would be best for her to stay in the village for a little while. Lord Sixth will know what to do. After all that's her sensei," Shikamaru concluded knowing that Sakura hadn't planned to come back with captives, it was Naruto and Sasuke that saved her from her suicide mission. He knew he didn't have to say it to them, they both already knew Sakura was forever changed at this point.

Sakura kept focused not even bothering to freshen up from the mornings battle. She was covered with dirt, blood and her hair and clothes were soaked with sweat. Still, regardless of her appearance she pushed herself harder in order to get home before a miscommunication happened the war only became worse.

Sakura spent four days traveling, she had barely had anything to eat or a chance to sleep. Sakura was completely spent when she finally made it to Kohana's gates. She fell to her knees and gasped for air, her vision was slightly blurry. A young male chuinin came running up to her.

"Are you alright," the young man reached for her arm and help her up letting her use him as her crutch.

"Lord Sixth. . .take me," Sakura breathlessly commanded. Slowly the pair made their way through the village and to the Hokages office. Kakashi got up from his desk when he saw it was a disheveled Sakura.

"Sakura, what's happened," Kakashi said taking her from the chuinin. "Get me a doctor," Kakashi ordered as he helped Sakura down onto a couch in his office. He went to his desk where there was a bottle of water and had her drink some.

Kakashi looked at her face in sadness, he now saw just how different Sakura had already looked and this was only seven months of war on her. Sasuke and Naruto had been pleading with him to take her off the battlefield, however he gave Sakura credit as she was an extremely capable kunoichi. However, he had given Sakura too much credit and now she was in this state in his office just as Sasuke and Naruto described she would be. Kakashi watched as Sakura fell into sleep from exhaustion and brushed her bangs from her face. The door opened and a doctor was there with two nurse who started to examine Sakura. They took her away from the office and to the hospital where they could treat her further.

Then a hawk appeared at his window and Kakashi read the note the hawk was carrying. It was a report that Sakura had run away and into enemy hands. Kakashi crinkled the note in his hands and thought of his younger self after his teammates had died. He had wanted to die himself and became absolutely secluded from everyone he knew.

Kakashi groaned as he sat down in his chair looking out the window. What have I done," he questioned himself as guilt filled him.


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura awoke to a bright white ceiling reflecting harshly in the room. She shielded her eyes against the invasion and moved to sit up. Once her eyes adjusted she took in her surroundings, she was in the hospital wearing the normal patient attire. Sakura sighed and threw the blankets off her, she probably had slept for a few days, a waste. She let her feet touch the cool tile and started to look around for her clothes. She found them hanging in a small closet in her room. They had been dry-cleaned and Sakura shook her head. Quickly Sakura dressed in her dark navy pants, navy shirt and put on her flak jacket, she left it unzipped and swiped her shoes from the bottom of the closet. She grabbed her headband from the side table next to her bed and tied around her head.

After dressing and discharging herself she made her way to the apartment she kept in the village. She quickly moved through her apartment gathering things she would need for her journey. After packing a backpack Sakura sat down at her table with a pencil and several sheets of paper. It took her a few hours to construct decent letters to her loved ones. Afterward she put the letters in envelopes and put them in a side pocket of her backpack. When she swung the backpack on her shoulders her body protested in exhaustion. She was pushing herself to her limits but everything was so time sensitive it had to be done quickly.

Sakura left the apartment keys on the table along with a letter to the landlord and the rest of her leases rent in an envelope. She looked around her apartment and then shut the door behind her and made her way to the Hokages office.

Sakura opened Kakashi's door and he looked up from a folder setting it down on his desk. She approached his desk and bowed low.

"Lord 6th, I want you to accept the marriage proposal and stop this war," Sakura said confidently and stayed there bowing.

Kakashi sighed and leaned back into his seat. "Sakura, we can't lose a valuable ninja like yourself."

Sakura stood and shot him a glare that made Kakashi get more serious. "You don't want to lose one person out of the thousands in your army? Do you have any idea what the causality rate is on both sides? The Leaf needs to put away our pride and let me go. I'm willing to sacrifice myself for everything and everyone. I want the fighting to stop," Sakura preached at him. Kakashi nodded his head as he mulled it over.

"No."

"WHAT," Sakura exploded with anger and she took a few large steps and put her hands down on his desk cracking the wood slightly. "What do you mean no?"

"Regardless of your pleas and request my answer will still be the same. If we lose you, then other villages will take it as a sign to start sending requests to take Naruto and Sasuke away and along with many other talented ninjas away. We would be defenseless," Kakashi deduced quickly. He had already started to receive some petitions for Naruto and Sasuke. It was a pain how the other villages were letting their lords run things.

"If the fighting doesn't stop now, there won't be anyone to send," Sakura pressed back.

"My answer is still no."

Sakura lifted her hands and slammed them down again on his desk breaking it in half, Kakashi looked at her destruction in awe. It always surprised him just how strong she really was without infusing her chakra. "If you don't approve, then I will leave and be branded a rouge. How about that," Sakura challenged her glare turning deadly.

"And if you do, I will have Anbu sent after you immediately and will hunt you down for the rest of your days. You are staying," Kakashi did not back down, in fact he stood to his full height. "Sakura, I know you want what is best, but you leaving is not what is best. You'll be forced into early retirement after you've finished your tasks of training knock off versions of you. I'm looking out for you. Everyone is looking out for you, trust us Sakura. We'll win," Kakashi said as he walked around his destroyed desk and patted her on the head. Sakura smacked his hand away.

"If you will not be proactive then I will. I'll kill that Lord and then I'll kill myself," Sakura said going back into the deep recesses of her mind. Tags, blood, medical supplies, bones cracking, the war had followed her home. "I won't train any pupil the send to me after a few months I'll have a psychotic break from being forced into a life I did not want, they'll think I'm crazy and won't want to harm me. At that time I will then kill the Lord and then myself so the Leaf doesn't have this blow back on them. Don't tell anyone," Sakura revealed her plan to Kakashi who stood there with a blank expression.

"If that's your plan then my answer is still no," Kakashi said in a flat tone.

Sakura tisked and stated, "then I know what I have to do. Give these to Naruto and Sasuke and this one to my parents." Sakura reached in her backpack and handed him three envelopes with her neat handwriting on the front. Kakashi took them and watched her head toward the door.

"I'm serious Sakura. The moment you step out of the village gates I will have the Anbu on your trail all the way to the border," Kakashi warned.

"If you didn't want me to leave you would have them on the other side of this door. Which means a part of you thinks this could at least temporarily stop the fighting. However, you'll have Naruto and Sasuke to deal with. Please don't let them blame themselves," Sakura said as she reached for the handle. She twisted and pushed the door open letting it close behind her. She calmly walked through the village taking in the sights and sounds one last time before leaving. Many of the villagers greeted her and wished her luck assuming she was going back to the front lines.

At the village gates Sakura saw an army of Anbu waiting for her. She sighed, closed her eyes and buckled down on her conviction. This was the only way for the fighting to stop.

Sakura easily spotted Ino among the group, and she felt something tug on her heart strings however she continued and the Anbu made a hole in the group for her as she continued on her way out of the gates.

"Sakura," Ino let out softly and reached a hand out but stopped herself and let her hand return lifelessly to her side. The look on her face hidden behind the mask.

"Sakura Haruno, you have left the village unauthorized, as such you are now considered a rouge ninja and we have no choice but to come after you," Sakura did not recognize the voice of the man. Sakura reached up, untied her head band and dropped it to the ground. Before the metal clanked on the ground Sakura was gone and the Anbu gave chase.

It took a lot to hide from the Anbu who were coming after her, the group was very skilled and on top of that they had Ino, her best friend, with them. Ino knew most of Sakura's hidden tricks and tactics so she had to go out of her ordinary behavior to avoid getting caught. Over the course of eight days Sakura barely kept herself hidden and had several close calls with the Anbu chasing her.

However, she successfully made it to the village hidden in the Mist and waited for the Mist Anbu to pick her up, she looked across the bridge she had crossed and saw multiple Leaf Anbu waiting. They were not permitted to cross the border and she knew at this point there was no turning back from all of it. Ino took off her mask and walked the very edge of the bridge. She a pained expression and looked as if she was trying to find words.

"Just tell them I'm sorry," Sakura called across the cassem to her. Ino just nodded her head and pressed her lips together.

"You take care of yourself Sakura," Ino called back and then she placed her mask back on and disappeared with the rest of the Anbu.

Shortly after Sakura found herself surrounded by different group of Anbu all had kunai drawn.

"I am Sakura Haruno, I am here to marry your Lord who started the war. Take me to the Mizukage," she ordered. And by her own surprise they did as she asked. They fed her and gave her fresh clothes to change into. The travel to the Kirirgakure took another exhausting eight days and the Anbu presented her to the Mizukage who Sakura recognized.

"Sakura," Mei looked up from her desk of paper and was bewildered to find Sakura standing in her office. "Sakura what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to end the war. You must call a truce today," Sakura said firmly. "Where is the Lord that started all this?"

"Lord Ayoto withdrew his request a couple of days ago and a peace treaty has already been called between Leaf and Mist," Mei informed.

"What? Why did he withdraw," Sakura inquired, none the Anbu had told here any of these things transpired. However, Mei did reveal it was only a couple of days ago.

"He heard about the battle between the Leafs Legendary Sanin disciples and how you proclaimed you were coming for him next. He simply got scared and immediately withdrew his request," Mei sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"I branded myself a rouge for no reason. Oh god what have I done," Sakura took a few steps back and raised her hand to her head. She had branded herself a rouge, meaning she could never return to the village without being killed or captured and then killed.

"About that, I received a letter from 6th Hokage a week ago letting me know you were headed this way. Part of the peace treaty was to pardon your rouge status and he sent along a very handsome man to retrieve you whenever you made your way here," Mei said in an amused tone.

With that the door opened and when she saw Sasuke standing there her knees gave way in relief. Before she could fall onto the ground Sasuke reached out and steadied her bringing her close to him. He rested his chin on the top of her head and squeezed her close to him.

"Sasuke," Sakura whimpered out as she buried her face into his chest taking in his familiar scent of fresh rain.

"Hn," Sasuke hummed back before pulling away. He bowed towards Mei and the two left the office.

They were escorted to a large opulent inn inside Kiri and were told their stay was free but were sternly told by the Anbu to be gone by morning. The only problem was Mei had only reserved one room for the two of them to share.

"I'll sleep on the floor," Sasuke said as he reached for a pillow from the bed.

Sakura walked up quickly behind him and threw her arms around his waist. "Sleep with me tonight."

Sasuke's face felt hot instantly and he stuttered, "S-Sakura, I don't think you know what you are asking."

"I know what I'm asking. I'm done waiting for you to take the lead. I almost threw away my whole life for everyone. It made me realize how much I'll only ever want and love is you. Sleep with me tonight," she repeated.

Sasuke untangled her arms from around his waist and turned to face her. He cupped her face in his hand and smiled down at her. They stared into each other's eyes for a long moment before Sasuke closed the space between them resting his forehead on her. Softly he said, "ok."


End file.
